We Shall Never Be Apart
by Toxic Shade
Summary: A card called the Hostility has nearly destroyed the city and Sakura and Li are the only ones left to get rid of it. Im sorry I forgot to include Tomoyo and Eriol, but if you review I will write a sequal with them.


Sakura opened her eyelids for a moment. At first they felt like lead weights but then she fluttered them for a moment. Then they flashed open, and she wondered is she actually had opened her eyes, because it was just as dark with them shut. With a groan, she tried to move her arm but it was trapped under a large piece of concrete. She gave another groan as she realized that the lower half of her body was trapped under a huge slab of concrete. She tried to move her legs but found that they were in strange positions and that the weight of the concrete was too heavy to move.

She lifted her head up for a moment and stared around. The only light source around her was a large trash barrel with fire coming out of the top, but that was even too much of a display to the carnage around her. Twisted metal, shards of wood, ash and broken pieces of concrete, every piece of debris you could name was thrown all over the place.

"Sakura!" a voice shouted. Sakura's eyes snapped open. She knew that voice.

She tried to open her mouth but no words came out. All she could manage was a feeble groan.

A boy who looked to be about 11 or 12 years old was shoveling through the wreckage and calling her name every couple of minutes. He had chestnut colored her and amber eyes that were looking all over the place for her. He walked down the street, no more than ten feet from her. Then he began to disappear from site.

"Come back..." Sakura whispered. Li kept on walking.

"Please come back" Sakura said.

Sakura, unearthing whatever strength was left in herself suddenly screamed "LI!!!!". Li's head snapped upwards and he ran back the way he had came.

"Sakura!!" he shouted. Sakura could not say anymore and her head collapsed back onto the cement. Her eyes drifted downwards and she saw that the ground was stained with a thick red liquid. All she could manage to try to guide Li to her was a faint gasp. Li's foot crushed into some rubble and his foot sank into a small puddle near her.

"Sakura!!" Li shouted as he finally walked next to her. He knelt down besides her and scraped some rubble away, then lifted her head upwards.

"Li..." she managed weakly. Then she leaned her head over and spit out a tiny pool of blood. It oozed downwards into cracks of the rubble and disappeared, leaving a stained mark on the gravel.

"Hold still" he said. He pulled off his backpack and gripped a thermos.

"Am I gonna make it?" she asked him, gasping for a moment and breathing hard.

"Of course you are. Just lean backwards and try to feel good. Come on, just try to make things better. Come on, let's sing a song" said Li, trying to take her mind off of the wounds. Sakura started sobbing. The tears streamed down her cheeks. Li grabbed her head and hoisted her up.

"Sakura, listen to me! Your gonna end up just fine! Your not gonna die like this! Your gonna die as an old lady in a warm bed, a million miles away from here! Stay awake!" Li said. He ripped the top off of the thermos and poured some of the liquid into her throat. She coughed for a moment and sputtered, spitting some of the liquid out, but she managed to swallow it.

"What song?" she managed feebly.

"What song would you like to sing?" Li asked desperately. She coughed for a moment, and looked at him. "P-pick one" she sobbed.

Li rested her head in his lap and tried to make her comfortable. "Let's sing 'take me out to the ball game', okay?"

"O-okay" she replied.

"Come on...Take me out to the ball game" "T-take me out t-to the field" "Buy me some peanuts and cracker jacks" at this point Sakura coughed wildly and vomited another pool of blood out onto the sidewalk.

"Sakura!! You can't die godamnit!" Li shouted helplessly. Sakura only looked at him. "Are you listening to me?! Don't die! !" Li said. He pulled Sakura head up and pressed her forehead against his. Desperately, he ran over and tried to lift the cement slab off of himself. Sakura, realizing that he couldn't possibly do it on his own, pulled something out of a pouch of her side before spitting out some more blood. Li took it and concentrated.

"Power Card!" Li said, holding it in front of himself. "Grant me the strength to help Sakura! Power!" he said, then plunged his sword into the card. For a moment everything was completely still, then a bright light emanated from the card and flew into Li. He absorbed it as though it were air, then he sheahted his sword and reached downwards.

His fingers curled under the slab and lifted it off the ground as though it were a tissue. He picked it up over his head and threw it away, causing it to crash into a giant piece of wood and crack in two, sending shards of sharp pieces of concrete in all directions. Li picked Sakura up and began running with her, unaware of a large wound that was in her back.

"Li, there is something w-wrong with my b-back" she stammered. Then she suddenly went limp in his arms. Li gasped and looked behind himself in terror. He had left a long trail of blood from where Sakura was in the first place. He turned her over and saw that there was a small hole in Sakura's back that was dripping bright red blood. Li nearly screamed at himself. He had probably just caused Sakura's death.

He fell to his knees, Sakura still in his arms.

"Please Sakura..." he murmured. "I...don't want you to die"

He held her out in front of him as though he was offering her as a sacrifice to an ancient god, then he lay her on the ground and began to think. He tore off the sleeve of his shirt and began to tie it around the wound on her back, trying to stop her blood loss. Sakura's face had gone white with pain, and one of the reasons it had turned white was because there was not very much blood left in her body.

"Don't worry Sakura, your gonna be fine" he said, trying to calm her and himself.

"Please don't die..." he murmured, his eyes beginning to water. He pressed her head against his and held her close.

Sakura closed her eyes again and they didn't open.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was floating in mid-air. Either that or since there was no ground below her, she was just falling constantly and felt like she was floating. She turned around for a moment, twisting around to see if she could find a light source, but just then, a strange, thread-like substance wrapped around her and picked her up and carried her somewhere.

There was a large white light in front of her with several small particles floating around it. It swirled around her in a strange pattern.

"Do you know why you're here?" it said in a very inhuman voice.

"It is my time"

"That is correct. We are here to take you to the land of supreme happiness. Come with us. Your time here is over" 

Sakura walked towards it silently, wearing a peculiar smile on her mouth. She reached out and grabbed one of the balls of light and looked at it like a mirror. It felt like a small piece of jellow.

"But why must I leave this world so soon? It feels like I just got here" she responded.

"Why do you want to stay in the world?" it returned. "We are here to take you back with us. Come along"

She sighed and floated towards it. It grew larger as she came closer. "Yes I am ready to join you and leave this world"

Then suddenly, she pushed herself backwards and she floated off. "But not today"

She let go of the small light in her hand and it fluttered back to the large source farther away.

"You are making a mistake!" it shouted desperately.

She ignored it and continued to float backwards into nothingness. The dot of light began to get smaller and smaller as she got farther and farther away, until it disappeared completely. She turned around and looked for something. But it wasn't there. She couldn't see it. But then, she hit the barrier. It shattered as though it were a plate glass window that had a rock thrown through it.

The thing it separated was a supreme light that banished the dark away into nothingness. Then Sakura disappeared.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wake up damnit!" Li shouted. He pounded on her chest several times. CPR wasn't as easy as in the movies. If you pushed to hard you might break their ribs, but if you pushed to little they wouldn't get any air. He put his head down onto her chest and listened for a pulse.

He opened her mouth open and pressed his against hers, breathing into her, forcing air down her throat. Sakura coughed again, and her eyes opened.

"Li-kun..."she mouthed, her voice barely audible. The blood had abruptly stopped flowing out of her body and she was able to move again. The wounds were still there though and her movements were still sluggish.

"What is it that caused this?" he asked.

"A card...the-the hostility card" she murmured. Li was baffled. There was no Hostility card.

"Where can I find it?" he asked. Sakura sat up and looked at him.

"It infected a person with hostility and spread all over the city. It caused riots all over the place and people everywhere were killed. The city is in ruins. I'm not sure where you can find it" she said. "Try looking near the penguin park, most of the clow cards show up there"

Li nodded and raced off. "Wait Li-kun!" Li stopped and turned around to see Sakura stumbling towards him. Her hand was stemming a wound on her shoulder and she was limping slightly. Li could hardly bare to see her in that state. He ran back to her.

"Sit down! You won't go very far in that state!" he commanded. Sakura collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. 

"But you need someone to seal the card, and I'm the only person who can do it" she returned. Li sighed for a moment.

"Okay, on one condition, you have to let me carry you" Li said.

"Fair enough" Sakura said and smiled.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Li ran forward with her in his arms. It made for an uncomfortable ride, but she beared with it easily. Li was constantly stumbling over rocks and falling every once in awhile in his hurry to find the card. Sakura's condition improved considerably to the point where she thought she could walk. Li had to go a little bit slower, but she managed to keep up.

"It's somewhere around here, but I can't pinpoint the location" she murmured. Li pulled his sword out and held it in a ready position.

"Li, you try to sense it" Sakura said. Li nodded and held his blade out in front of him, concentrating. Nothing. The card was not there or he wasn't looking hard enough. He jumped upwards and landed on a pile of concrete and wood, then he tried it again.

Where is it?

Then suddenly, he knew.

"Behind me!!!!" he shouted and whirled around, cutting the air with his sword. A strangely colored bat suddenly materialized in the air and gave a loud cry of surprise as the blade cut through. Blood splashed on the ground in front of it. It screamed in pain then ran off, flapping it's wings and trying to get itself in the air.

"On no you don't" Li muttered and ran after it. Then it did an unexpected maneuver. Hostility put on it's breaks so suddenly that Li went flying right past it and into a piece of concrete that tripped him and sent him flying to the ground. Hostility turned around and came after the worst possible target.

Sakura.

Sakura yelped and tried to run away but the giant bat was much faster than her. It gave a loud cry and it's gigantic feet snapped over her shoulders. She gave a loud cry and struggled feebly as the giant bat lifted her into the air easily and began to fly off with her.

Li was about to shoot a fireball at it, but then realized that he might hit Sakura, and settled for running after it instead. Hostility flapped it's wings and took off into the air, higher and higher. Li followed it up a hill and continued running. Rivers of sweat were pouring off of his forehead, but he would not stop. Not for anything. Not for Sakura...

But then the worst thing that could have happened...happened.

The Hostility released it's death grip on Sakura and she went plummeting towards the ground, 150 feet below.

"SAKURA!!" Li shouted, and came to the end of the hill. Sakura fell down, not five feet from his grasp. And then he did what nobody sane would do. But he wasn't sane at that particular moment. The only thing he could think about was Sakura. Saving Sakura. Nothing mattered but Sakura.

He jumped off of the cliff and after her. His eyes was focused on her. And then in the next event that was either an evolution of humans that leaped forward at the moment, or it was just the particular urgency that Li felt, something happened.

Li felt the air under him as though it were ground. He sped towards the ground faster than he thought possible and grabbed Sakura out of the air and flew upwards. Then it suddenly occurred to him that he was moving up and not down. 

He landed gently on the cliff and wondered why he was still alive. Sakura gasped at him. Li looked behind himself. There were great white wings protruding from his back. Each one was nearly four feet long and was spread upwards and outwards in a wonderfully silk fashion. He flapped them experimentally for a moment.

"Jump on" he smiled. Sakura, still a little bit shocked, jumped onto his back and held onto his neck tight. Li flapped his wings and in no time they were sailing through the air.

The exhilaration of the air flowing around them, or the speed, or something else caused them to feel much better about the situation. 

"There it is!" Sakura shouted, pointing to their left. Li pulled out his sword with a whistling sound and flew towards it. It turned towards them with a snarling glare, then it gathered it's energy together and a blue wave began to form in it's wings.

"It's getting ready to infect us!" Sakura shouted. It flew towards them and the energy became stronger.

"We have to stop him..." Sakura said.

"NOW!" Li shouted. 

Just as the wave was released, another miracle happened. A silver blade was flung forwards, and it must have been red hot because when it hit the blue wave, it burst into flame. The immolation caused the wave to disintegrate out of existence. It struck the creatures head and more blood flew through the air and dropped below. The creature stood there, it's eyes wide open, the blade still implanted in it's head.

"Seal it now" Li said.

"Right" she said. Li pulled her off of his back and carried her towards it.

"Hostility card! Return to your power combined! Hostility!" a light encased the card and it was transformed into a blue energy that was absorbed by a card marked 'The Hostility' on the bottom. It was a picture of a bat with it's wings crossed in front of it.

Li flew back towards the ground, and when they reached the grass, Sakura let go for a moment.

They both stood there, looking at each other. Then Sakura burst into tears and flew into his arms. Li hugged her tightly, wishing the moment would never end. Her head rested on his chest and she cried into his shoulder quietly. He wrapped his wings around her silently. They both closed their eyes, wishing that they could stay that way for all eternity. They both fell to their knees at the same time, Li's wings still wrapped around her. Both of them were filled with sadness, but at the same time, filled with a sense of how they would never be apart. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well! Wasn't that a nice ending? If people like, I will write a sequal, but I must get at least fifteen reviews to start a sequal. This was supposed to be far more dramatic but I guess I got lazy and didn't decide to write more. So if you want more of this, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! And did I tell you to review?

Buh-bye! And don't forget to read my other stories! Epsilon


End file.
